Who said Storms are Just Storms?
by Keith Kasuda
Summary: I suck at summaries, just read it. Has three different pairings, that's all I'm going to say. First Naruto fanfic, read, review, don't flame! Completed a few revisions, may have looked over a couple of typos, but still a good short story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not...I repeat... DO NOT own any of the characters associated in Naruto.

Who Said Storms Are Just Storms?

By: Keith Kasuda  
----------

Naruto walked through the village of Kohona, as it had began raining. He didn't really mind the rain, it was what happened before hand was the reason why he was running. He didn't like the sight of it, and he thought it was too good to be true. Yup, it happened.

----  
_Flashback_  
----  
_Naruto was smiling brightly, in his normal happy, but goofy mood. He was going about his normal daily schedule: Wake up, shower, eat something, go out and hang with friends, eat ramen, hang with friends or train, then do something with Sakura, eat dinner, do something, then finally sleep. Shocked by everything in the book, many of those who knew Sakura and Naruto, thought it would be too good to be true that they were now dating. Even their sensei Kakaishi was skeptical of the romance._

_Naruto was now on his way, to do his usual ramen stop for lunch time, when he walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. As usual Ino was attending behind the counter. He gave one of his famous fox grins, and looked towards her. "Hey Ino." He said rather cheerfully. "Hello Naruto." She muttered nonchantly. Ino figured, by as often as he stopped by there, Sakura would have her home filled with flowers. 'It would be nice.' She thought to herself. "Come for roses again Naruto?"_

_"Yup." He said with a wide grin. Ino shook her head slightly, as Naruto was the shop's only extremely regular customer. He comes in just about every week. It was one thing to have him come in so often, but she never saw Sasuke, her own boyfriend, come in to even say hello to her. 'Business is business I guess.' She thought as she walked around behind the counter, making a simple bouquet of a half dozen roses, Naruto's normal request. Once she finished the bouquet, Naruto paid for it, without her even giving the price. She hoped he wasn't that dumb, not to remember the price of something he paid for nearly every week._

_"Thank you Ino!" H/e said loudly, waving back at her, and he left. Ino couldn't help but shake her head. "One hyperactive boy,"'yet, cute, in a goofy way.' She added mentally. 'Why'd I think that? He's Naruto. Sasuke is my boyfriend, I shouldn't be like this.' She thought as she leaned against the counter, a soft sigh escaping her lips._

_Naruto walked at a fast pace, the usual pace as he walked through Konoha trying to locate Sakura. When he did find her, his mouth became slightly ajar from the sight. Sasuke was kissing Sakura. Not a friendly kiss on the cheek or anything like that, no, they were passionately lip-locked. "Sakura-chan!" He said after a couple of minutes of watching in shock. The two broke the kiss, as they looked at Naruto. "Naruto! I um...can expl-" She was cut of, mid-sentence when Naruto shook his head. "No, there's no need to explain, I shouldn't have been stupid enough to think you actually loved me." He muttered just loud enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear. The next thing heard was the sound of the roses dropping to the ground, and the pattering of Naruto's shoes hitting the ground surface. After a while, he slowed down to a walk. He wasn't tired from the running, he just wanted to slow down to think._

_Sakura had cheated on him, but for how long. He didn't have to figure out a reason, for everyone in the village knew about Sakura's passion for Sasuke. He knew it was too good to be true. Naruto's long time crush, crushed his heart like he wasn't there in the first place.  
_----  
_End Flashback_  
----

So, here he was, walking in the now pouring rain, soaked from head to toe. Besides, it wasn't like anyone had cared anyways. He eventually came to the flower shop, which Ino was still boredly attending. He glumly entered the shop, soaking, dripping water onto the floor. "Naruto?" Ino questioned, as he looked up slightly. His soaked, blonde hair blocked his eyes from any eye contact anyone may have tried to make. Ino's expression contorted to a slight frown as she didn't recieve an answer. "Naruto, do you hear me!" Ino asked, somewhat irratated. "Loud and clear." His voice came out raspy.

'Has he been crying?' Ino asked herself as she walked from behind the counter, and up to Naruto, looking under his hair slightly, getting a good glimpse of his eyes before he turned away. They were red and puffy, sure enough he had been crying. "What happened?" Ino asked with concern. Why was she concerned about him? She didn't know that for herself. "Sakura..." He said distantly, having placed him in a corner, his head leaning into the corner. "What about...her." She said rather nonchantly, emphasizing on her. Sure, she had gotten Sasuke for herself, but Ino was still rivals with Sakura, though they were good friends.

"Sakura...cheated."Naruto muttered softly again, but raspy. "On you?" Ino asked for clarification. "Yes." The answer he gave her, tore her up a bit. Ino and Naruto were friends, and she knew how much he loved Sakura. He was happy for the two, but hearing this made her frown a bit. "With who?" She asked, as he watched him turn around. He was still focused on the floor, not answering at first. Ino cautiously walked up to him. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke." That reply tore up Ino even more. Her own boyfriend cheated on his girlfriend. She new it was too good to be true for them to be dating, but in the back of her mind, she thought the same about Sasuke and herself. Her eyes brimmed with tears, as she leaned forward, her head resting against the soaked chest of Naruto, and began to sob, shaking lightly. His eyes closed, as his own tears began once again as well, but he remained silent, his arms wrapping around Ino's small, shaking frame.

After aboutten minutes of standing there like manequins in a store window, Ino finally hushed sobbing, but she was shaking. The love of her life left for the love of Naruto's life. He opened his eyes, looking down at her, forcing a smile onto his features to show her a bit of comfort. "Thank you...Naruto." He shook his head slightly. "It's no problem." He whispered softly, his voice still showing hints of raspiness, but it wasn't as much as before.

Ino wiped her eyes of the remaining tears threatening to fall, and gave a soft, but sad smile. She then noticed that his arms were around her. 'His arms...are comforting, and strong. Wait, why am I thinking this? This is Naruto here.' She thought, then suddenly, she leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Honestly, thank you. That damn Uchiha." She muttered the second sentence, with a hint of venom to it. He smiled slightly. "Yeah...well, I'll leave now, so I can go home and change out of these clothes before I get sick." He said softly, although he never really had gotten sick before.

"Ok Naruto, I'll see you later, I guess?" Ino said softly, as he pried herself from his arms gently, but not in a rude way. Naruto nodded, then he retreated from the flower shop, and headed for his apartment.

----

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Naruto and Ino began to grow closer as friends. They surprisingly shared some things in common, especially the hate towards the Uchiha Haruno couple that is basically the talk of the village. It was not surprising, but several people who laughed at Ino and Naruto for being stupid in a sense for falling into that situation so easily. They paid it no mind, as it was their friends who kept their spirits up, as well as each other.

"Naruto, how do you view us?" Ino questioned one day as they were walking from doing a little bit of shopping, as she had demanded that he changed his style. Which he did, after a good convencing: two good punches in the head. "What do you mean?" He asked as was completely at a loss. "I mean, like, how do you view us, friends, or...what?" Ino clarified her question better. "Oh um...very close friends I suppose. Never really thought about it." He admitted softly. He had developed a crushon her, and she developed a crush on him. It was bound to happen if anyone thought about it.

They hung out just about everyday, almost all the time. "I have though." Ino said softly, her eyes closing in thought. "And, how do you see us?" He asked, and she turned in front of him, opening her eyes. She looked into his eyes, and leaned up, her lips brushing against Naruto's in a soft kiss. "More than friends." She said softly, giggling slightly at the very deep blush that was now flushed across his face. "R-Really?" "Really." She said softly, then she kissed him again, and they were off on their way.

----

The End

----

How'd you guys like it? Short, yes, I know. It's my first shot at a Naruto fanfic. Don't flame me too bad about the pairing, or anything else. I think it's a good one, along with the Naruto/Hinata pairing, which I may make a fanfic of next if this one is reviewed well. Nothing against the people who like the Naruto/Sakura pairing, as I may makea fanficof that pairing inthe future. Ciao for now people.

Review please.

K.K.


	2. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

----

Thank you all for the reviews you have given me on this fanfic. I am currently coming up with ideas for different animes/mangas, such as Naruto. Please, make sure to keep watch for any future publications by me.

Thank you.

KK


End file.
